DP: M Bersback
by Cartoonaddict
Summary: a ticklish VERY ticklish story of Danny Phantom accidently breaking up Ember McLain and Skulker.


M. Bersback

Danny, Sam and Tucker were all in the ghost zone. Tucker and Sam were in the Specter Speeder while Danny was in his ghost-form and fighting Skulker. Skulker was firing ecto-weapons drawn out from his battle suit at the teenage boy. Skulker was missing a lot, he was really angry and it was throwing him off focus.

Danny was only flying around, turning intangible and playing with Skulker's temper. He had a clever smile on his face as he fired a blast of his freeze power at the ghost. He froze both of Skulker's jets into blocks of ice. "Geez Skulker, most people fight hard when they get upset. But when I fight you, it's almost as easy as fighting The Box Ghost." Danny taunted.

Skulker growled. He continued to fire weapons at the boy. Danny easily turned intangible as the beams of energy blasted right through him. "What do you want anyway?" Danny asked. Skulker sighed as he pulled the weapons back in his body. "My girlfriend and I just had a fight. She still says I'm a lousy hunter. Usually that kind of insult just slides off a guy. But to me, that hurts." Skulker explained.

"Not as much as this!" Danny said as he flew right up to Skulker and kicked him right in his face, making him fall to the ground. Danny stood above him, clever smile still on his face. "So whose this 'girlfriend' I keep hearing about anyway?" he asked. Skulker stood back up in front of Danny. "Who else? The punk rocker girl with the blue hair. It's almost as fiery as mine." Skulker said as he brushed his green, fiery hair back and looked good.

"Ember? You are dating Ember? Ember is dating you?" Danny asked as he walked back over to the Specter Speeder with his friends. Skulker nodded. Danny, Sam and Tucker looked at each other. Then they looked back at Skulker and started laughing their heads off. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" they all laughed. Tucker spoke up as he tried to hide a couple of laughs. "Dude, Ember's no prize! Why would a guy like you want a chick like that?" he laughed.

"It's possible." Skulker said as he felt embarrassed. The three teenagers laughed even louder now. Sam held her sides together, Tucker banged his fist on the wall of the Specter Speeder, and Danny fell over holding his sides as well. "It's only possible if you're cooler than a door mat!" Danny laughed. "Hey Danny, he just proved you wrong!" Sam laughed.

The teenagers were laughing so hard right now. Skulker felt so embarrassed. They were laughing so hard that Danny could barely get up. He stepped into the Specter Speeder and decided to ride home. He was weak from laughing so hard that he didn't think he could fly back.

"See you later Dude, say hello to Mrs. Skulker will ya?" Danny said. Just when they had calmed down, the three started laughing again. Danny banged his fist on the counter of the Specter Speeder and Tucker was pretty sure he felt a tear drop fall from his eye. Sam tried to calm down as much as she could so she could drive them home. Her lips were still quivering and she snickered a few times at the thought. She was trying to calm down but Danny and Tucker kept bringing it up and laughing more and more, it didn't really help.

Skulker watched them fly off. He sighed and flew back home where he met Ember. "Hi Baby." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Did you have any luck today?" she asked. Skulker sighed again. He thought about what the teens have said, that maybe he should change how he acts around his girlfriend. Skulker told Ember about Danny, Sam and Tucker and how he wanted to change so he doesn't get laughed at.

"There wasn't any luck for me today. But now that I've come home, that's about to change." Skulker said as he dipped Ember in his arms. All she did was stare into his deep green eyes as her hair started to fire up. "Skulker, you never act like this." Ember said. "But I like it."

Danny, Sam and Tucker were back at Danny's house as they slipped through the Fenton Portal. Danny and Tucker were still chuckling over Skulker and his girlfriend. "Danny, what happened to you?" Sam asked. Danny looked at her with a confused expression. He looked down and saw he was back in his sneakers and jeans. But he still had his black and white shirt and gloves on, along with his white hair and green eyes. Danny shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really care.

"Man, all of that laughing must've made you weak, huh?" Tucker said. Danny transformed into his full human form. "So much for not having a weakness." Sam said with a know-it-all smile on her face. Danny glared at her. "I don't have a weakness. I was just tired." He said.

"Whatever. Let's just head over to Nasty Burger already. I'm craving their salads." She said. Tucker nodded. "Yeah Dude, I need nourishment, stat." he joked. Danny, Sam and Tucker then headed off for Nasty Burger, teen hangout of Amity Park.

Meanwhile, Skulker was changing his look. He was combing his fiery hair to make it stand straight up. He also had a nice, black leather jacket, where on the back it said "The Skulk-man" and it had a picture of a skull below it. Skulker came out for Ember to see. She went into shock. "Okay, love the jacket, but you really gotta change that hair, I mean this isn't the 80's anymore." She said.

Skulker sighed. This didn't feel like him. But he didn't want to be laughed at by a couple of teenage humans, or even one that's only partly human. Skulker combed his hair down to make it hang in his face. Ember nodded. "There you go Tiger." She said. She came up and kissed him on the cheek again. "Now you look like a rocker. We'll look like the perfect couple." She said.

Skulker and Ember walked along the platforms of the ghost-zone together, holding hands. Whenever he saw a male ghost or monster, he would roar at them as they ran away in fright. Ember found it more and more attractive each time. When he saw female ghosts, he'd shoot a snappy look at them. They would either blush, giggle or faint. Ember wasn't too thrilled about that one.

Suddenly, they both heard a motorcycle coming from behind them. They saw Johnny 13 riding his bike with Kitty sitting behind him. "Ooh. Skulky, why don't you get us a ride like that?" Ember asked as she gave him an evil smile. He evilly smiled back. "I know just where to get one." He said. Then he pulled out an ecto-blaster from his arm and aimed it at the biker couple. He blasted the weapon as a beam of energy hit them, knocking them off the bike. Kitty and Johnny got up. "What the heck Man?!" Johnny shouted furiously.

Skulker picked up the bike as he climbed onto it. Ember sat on behind him. "You ain't cool enough for this machine." Ember said. "C'mon Skulker, let's ditch these guys." But she noticed Skulker staring at Kitty, her surprised look. She wasn't mad though, she found a tough guy like that attractive. Skulker read her mind. "Hey uh, Ember? Why don't you make some room for the green haired girl?" he asked. "But there's no way to make room. I can't scoot back or anything." She said.

Kitty then looked sad. Skulker knew the perfect way to get her attracted to him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Then I guess this is where you get off." He said to Ember. "WHAT?!" she shouted. "I'm your girlfriend!" Skulker whispered to Kitty. "Isn't she cute when she's confused?" he said. Kitty found him attractive again. Ember heard his message. Her hair was firing up so much now with rage. Skulker pushed Ember off the bike as she fell to the ground. Kitty walked over and climbed on the back seat. "Kitten wait! W-what do you think you're doing?!" Johnny shouted. "Going after a much cooler, tougher guy. See you later losers!" she said as Skulker took off with Kitty hanging on.

Ember sat there, watching them ride away. Her anger turned to sadness as she had tears in her eyes and her hair fired down. Johnny was just angry. "Dang it, not again." He said as he took off for home. Ember just sat there, tears falling from her eyes, ruining her make-up.

Then, back at Amity Park, Danny, Sam and Tucker were walking out of Nasty Burger with full stomachs. Tucker kept burping. "Man, is it just me or are those burgers making anyone else burp?" he asked. "Well, when you eat five of them…"Sam said, looking at Tucker like he was stupid. Danny's ghost sense suddenly went off. "Guys, I think it's time for dessert." He said. He changed into his ghost form and looked around. But then they all suddenly heard something. "AHA! Tremble, for I am The Box Ghost!" Danny sighed as he turned to see the Box ghost floating above him.

"Okay, so how are you gonna make us 'tremble' this time? Throw boxes of outgoing mail at us or something?" Danny asked in a sarcastic tone. There was a box behind the ghost that said "outgoing mail" on it. He slid it behind his back. "Uh…..no." he said. Trying to hide it. "But I WILL make you tremble, for I am the all threatening…..uh….mind blowing Box Ghost!" he said as his eyes bounced in an out of his head. Danny just stood there with a pathetic look on his face. He pulled the thermos out from behind him and easily captured the Box Ghost within it. "NOOOO! Fear me, Child! I will return, for I am The Box Gho-" Danny shut the lid on the thermos before the ghost could finish his sentence.

"Well that was easy." Tucker said. "It's The Box Ghost, of course it was easy." Sam said. Danny changed back into Danny Fenton. "Okay, let's go home." He said. The three teens then started walking back to Danny's house.

"I swear if I hear 'beware' or 'tremble' one more time, I'm gonna totally kill that guy!" Danny said angrily. "I know, he's bugged us like 13 times already this week." Sam said as she got annoyed as well. They walked back to Fenton Works where Danny put the Box Ghost back into the Ghost-zone.

Ember was back at her house. Her hair wasn't fiery anymore. It had pulled back into her hair-tie where only a little fluff of hair stuck out. She had a box of tissues next to her, she was in her robe, her make-up was smeared and she was crying as she sat on the couch, writing a love song. "So go, find a man, if you want, you're heart broken, they'll go, with another girl, and he'll leave you, in your home, to cry, and write songs of loooooooove." She sang as she strummed strings on her guitar. She sniffled and put the guitar down. She turned on her T.V. She flipped it to "Top 10 Ghost-Zone Catches" where there were ghosts hunted by professionals. "Oh, this used to be Skulker's favorite!" she cried.

Ember turned off the T.V. and sat there, thinking of why he changed. She remembered his story about how he was hunting the ghost-boy, how he lost to him, and how they made fun of him. Suddenly, it hit her. "The Ghost-boy! He made my Skulky leave! He's a dead kid!" she said angrily as her hair shot out from her hair-tie in rage.

She then heard something. "AHA! For I am The Box Ghost!" Ember sighed as she looked and saw The Box Ghost reaching for her tissue box. "Touch the box and you're dead too!" she said. He pulled his arm back. "Beware!" he shouted as he flew away. Ember got up, took off her robe, put her make-up back on and grabbed her guitar. She was furious as she headed for the door chanting "he's dead, he's dead, he's dead, he is SOOOO dead!!!!"

Danny was back at his house, Sam and Tucker were back at their own homes. They were all on their internet video game together "Doomed". Danny's character's name was Ghostboy. Tucker's was Fryertuck, and Sam was Chaos. They're characters all ran side-by-side defeating woo-shoo warlords. They all talked to each other through the Fenton Phones. "You know Danny, this would be a lot easier if you would just use your powers in the game." Sam said. "Nah, that makes it too easy." He responded.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light in the lab, where Danny was playing. The flash came from the ghost zone. Ember then stepped through the Fenton Portal and stood there, looking around. "Danny, what was that noise?" Sam asked. "Uh, you guys might wanna get over here." He said as he saw Ember glaring at him angrily.

Danny shut off the game and changed into Danny Phantom. "What is it Ember? Shouldn't you be buying chocolates for your 'true love'? he asked almost laughing. Sam and Tucker ran down the stairs and into the lab. "Woah, how'd you get here so fast?" Danny asked. "New scooters." They both answered.

Ember picked up her guitar over her head. "You three are TOTALLY DEAD!!!!!" she shouted. Danny zoomed to Ember as fast as lightning. He was charging a ghost-ray in his hands. He was headed for Ember before she took her guitar and SMACKED him. He flew back towards the wall with a WHAM! Ember was growling. "You broke us up!!!!!" She shouted. She then strummed the strings of her guitar as three waves of energy shot up and formed into fists. One punched each of the teenagers.

Tucker and Sam got up. "See ya Danny, don't forget to write!" Sam said as she and Tucker hurried out of the lab and upstairs. Danny stood up and flew up in the air. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "You! You and your friends broke up me and Skulker! He changed his image, and now he's with other girls!!! Girls all drooling over him!!!!! He doesn't even notice me anymore!!!!" she shouted with both rage and sadness.

Danny then felt bad. "Oh man, we never meant to break you up. I'm so sorry." He said softly. "Darn right you are!!!" she said. She then smacked him with her guitar again. Danny's head hit the wall again. He sat up. Danny shrieked as he saw Ember's fist coming to his face. He ducked just in time as her fist made a dent in the wall.

Danny turned intangible as he flew up to the kitchen of his house. Ember growled as she did the same. Danny stood there. Ember ran to him as they each grasped each other's hands, trying to push one another back. Ember was really strong. Her hair grew so big that it slithered down and grabbed a hold of Danny's wrists and ankles. "AAAH!!" he shrieked.

Ember was acting calm and sweet now. A strand of her hair came down and tickled his chin. "Has anyone ever told you, you're cute when you're scared?" Ember asked. "Uh….not really." He answered. "Well, then you must be petrified because you're gorgeous!" she said. "Um….is that supposed to be a threat or a compliment?" Danny asked confused.

"A threat. It means you're scared." Ember said. She mouthed the word 'duh'. Ember turned around as she continued to talk. The strand of hair that was tickling Danny's chin accidentally slipped down to his armpit. Ember couldn't see that and she thought it was still at his chin. Danny was shaking and snickering as he pulled to get his arms free.

"You know Danny, I know at times it seems like I'm mean and nasty. But all I wanted was love. I found that love when I met the guy with hair almost as fiery as mine." She said brushing her bangs back and looked good. "Skulker told me a little bit about how you made fun of him. It hurt him, which hurts me. And believe me, you DO NOT wanna hurt me." She said. Danny couldn't hold it in anymore. He started laughing as he continued to pull at his arms. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed.

Ember was surprised. She got angry. "You think this is funny?!" she asked. But then she turned around and saw that the strand of hair was tickling his armpit. She controlled her hair and made it stop. Danny huffed and puffed as he relaxed his muscles. "I'm sorry……did you say something?" he asked. Ember growled.

Then Ember thought for a moment. "Wait a minute….you're ticklish aren't you?" she asked as she smiled at him. Danny's stomach dropped. "Uh heh…….what would give you that idea?" he asked smiling nervously. "Gee I don't know, maybe when my hair was on your underarm." She said in a sarcastic tone. "Pft…… so?" Danny asked trying to act calm and make it look like he wasn't nervous at all. "So you were laughing." Ember said as she got a know-it-all look on her face. Danny's stomach dropped even lower. "Uh…..no I wasn't." he lied, even though he knew it was a stupid response. "Really?" Ember asked. "Really." Danny answered.

"So you won't mind if I poke around? Like maybe around your knees or shins, or sides……." She said. Danny's stomach was as low as it could possibly get. His eyes were wide and he was scared. Danny didn't answer. Ember's hair grew longer. It slithered over to his sides as they started to tickle them. Her hair was so soft and Danny's sides were so sensitive, he was already snickering and struggling to get free again. Ember's hair pulled back. "Aha! You ARE ticklish!" she said.

Danny shivered. "Please stop saying that word." He said. "What? Ticklish?" Ember asked. "Uh…yeah, that word." Ember tapped her chin with her finger as she thought. "Okay, I know how I'm gonna get back at you." Ember said as she turned around and faced Danny, she noticed that his red sneakers were back on his feet. "Okay but please tell me first, why do you have those shoes on? Don't always have white boots?" She asked. Danny gasped as he looked and saw the same thing. Danny had a very bad feeling about this. "Uh…..uh…..these shoes…..a-are more for……running, yeah, unlike my….uh...boots." Danny answered nervously.

Ember looked at him angrily. She knew he was lying. Ember thought for another moment until it finally hit her. "Aha! You get weak from laughing don't you?" Ember asked. Before Danny could answer, she spoke again. "That's why you have your natural shoes on! Because you can't maintain your ghost-form for you get so weak! Am I right or am I right?" Ember asked. Danny's eyes were wide again. He had been caught. He tried to think of an excuse, but nothing came to mind.

"So….uh…what are you gonna do?" Danny asked. "Well, I WAS going to burn you to ashes, but slow, terrifying torture, 'til DEATH………is better." Ember said as she acted really scary. "W-WHAT?!" Danny asked as he was really frightened. Ember nodded. "You heard me. Now, where to start?" Ember said as she looked around Danny's body.

"Wait! Ember, p-please don't! I'm really sorry for breaking you up but, I-I didn't mean to I swear!!" Danny begged. But Ember just acted like he didn't even say anything. Ember's face lightened up as she chose a perfect starting spot, Danny's belly. She was reaching out for it until Danny spoke up again. "C'mon Ember!! I-I didn't mean it!! I'm sorry!! Please just don't!!" he begged again. "Forget it, Kid! You made Skulker break my heart. I have been depressed, almost committing suicide, for two straight days! And THAT, my friend, is how long I'm going to tickle you crazy!" Ember answered as she laughed her evil laugh. "Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" she laughed.

Danny went into total shock. "TWO STRAIGHT DAYS?!?!?! Bu-but I can't handle that!!! I'll die!!!" Danny shouted in great concern. "I'm having trouble seeing the down-side to that." Ember answered as she shot a smart look at him.

Ember then started reaching out for his belly again. Danny backed up his upper body as much as he could. He watched in horror as the two hands were creeping closer and closer. Danny was backed up as much as possible, his eyes were wide with fear. He shut his eyes and turned his head away, waiting for the terror to begin.

Right when Ember was about to give him what he deserves, Jack, Maddie and Jazz ran into the room with weapons in their hands. "Get away from my baby!" Maddie shouted at Ember. Ember gasped as she turned around. "Taste MY fire lover-girl!" Jazz shouted. Jazz shot at Ember with an ecto-blaster. The beam hit Ember, making her fall to the ground and her hair releasing Danny. Danny fell to the ground too as he fell. Maddie leaped over Ember and in front of Danny, guarding him with an angry look on her face.

"Sorry Spook, but I don't approve of you and my kid dating any time soon!" Jack shouted. Ember and Danny both shivered. "EEEEW!" they both exclaimed. They both got up to their feet. Ember pulled out her guitar. And when she was about to strum a string, Jack shot the Nine-tails device at her. Nine claws popped out with a Jack Fenton face in the center. The tails grabbed Ember and zapped her. "AAAAAAAH!!" she screamed.

The tails released her and pulled back into the rod they shot out of. Ember was then standing there, she dropped her guitar to the floor and her hair was standing out every where with burn marks on her face. Ember brushed her hair back down, picked up her guitar and growled at the family furiously. Ember strummed the strings of her guitar and pink waves of energy shot out at Jack and Jazz, forming a shield around them. She did the same to Maddie and Danny. The family fought furiously to get out of the shield. They tried to punch through it, they tried to blast it but nothing worked.

She then pointed to Danny. "I'll be back for you Kid! Mark my words! This…..isn't….over….YET!" she said furiously. Ember's hair grew longer and started to swirl around her body. The hair stopped swirling and disappeared along with Ember. The shields around the family faded away. "What does she want with you this time Danny?" Jazz asked. "I dunno." He lied. Jazz looked at him with a pathetic expression. "Uh Mom, Dad, could you please leave me and Danny to talk alone?" she asked sweetly. Her parents nodded and began to walk out.

Once they were out of the room, Danny didn't feel too good. "Danny, I know you're lying to me." Jazz said as she walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "Come sit down." She said sweetly as she walked Danny over to the kitchen chair. They both sat down. "Danny, I know that you might think I won't understand, but you can talk to me about anything. Whether it's school troubles, relationship troubles or even ghost troubles. I'll do my best to help." She said as she smiled at him.

Danny looked at her, then to the floor with a sad face. "Um…….well, maybe. I'll tell you, but only because I've got to tell somebody." Danny said. Jazz nodded. So Danny and Jazz sat there. Danny explained everything that happened and Jazz listened to every word. When Danny was done, he sighed and looked to the floor again. He noticed his red sneakers were still on. He used his powers to make two blue rings appear at each of his ankles and wave down to his feet. The rings disappeared and he had his white boots on again.

Jazz thought for a few minutes. "I just wish this entire thing never happened. Because now, Ember is probably gonna go around the ghost-zone telling all my enemies that I'm highly ticklish." Danny said in concern. Every other minute, he would check behind him to make sure no ghosts were around. Whenever he heard a sound, he would quickly turn invisible. But then he found out it was nothing and turn visible again.

"You know Danny, being tickli-" "Don't say it!" Danny interrupted pointing his finger to her. Jazz looked at him with a surprised face. "Uh, okaaaay. Being…..uh…'sensitive' is nothing to be ashamed of, or scared of. You just have to face the fact that there is nothing you can do to get rid of it, and instead,…..how should I put this…….just have fun with it. if you learn to embrace it, then this problem goes away." She explained.

Danny looked at her with a pathetic look. "That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. Especially for someone like me Jazz! I CAN'T learn to embrace it! I'm…uh…TOO sensitive!" he explained. Jazz sighed as she stood up. "Well Danny, I've told you everything I could, if you won't try, then there is nothing else to say." She said. She walked out of the room. Danny watched her leave. He looked back to the floor in shame. He felt bad about calling her idea dumb, and that he said he wouldn't even try. Jazz has always been there for him, and this is how he repays her?

"Jazz! Wait!" he yelled after her. Danny ran out of the room and looked for her. She was sitting on the couch in the living room and reading a book. She put the bookmark on the page she was on and closed the book. "Yeah?" she answered. "It's just that… I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just going through some tough times a-" "Say no more Danny. You didn't hurt me. And I understand." She said with a smile. Danny just looked to the floor again, the guilt was still inside him. Jazz got up and walked over to her brother. "I'm fine Danny, there's nothing to be ashamed of. As a friend I respect your decisions." She said as she tussled his soft, white hair and walked back into the kitchen. Danny felt better, the guilty pressure left his body as he smiled at Jazz.

What he didn't know was that Jazz was snuck behind the corner of the way to the kitchen. She kept peeking at Danny. Danny began to walk to the kitchen so he could make his way to the lab. Jazz backed up against the wall as much as possible. Danny came around and walked right passed her. He made his way down to the lab where his parents were working on a new invention.

Jazz walked down to the lab as well. She stood next to Danny as they watched their parents work. Jack turned around holding a new weapon in his hands. "AHA! It's finally finished! I call it The Poltergeist Pincher! It scans a ghost's body to find the most sensitive points and, well, instead of pinching, it…uh….tickles them!" Jack said proudly. Maddie wasn't so proud. She wanted to make something that could actually kill a ghost.

Danny's stomach sunk real low. He looked at the device in Jack's hands. He all of the sudden felt very hot and opened up his collar. Danny felt very uncomfortable. "Now, usually we make devices that can defeat a ghost. But since Danny is the Ghost-Boy, I've made a device that isn't lethal. So this won't kill him." Jack said again proudly. "Wanna bet?" Danny whispered.

Jazz was excited about it though. "Wow Dad, this must have taken you a long time to make. Maybe we should test it on the nearest ghost in this room." She said rocking back and forth on her feet. Danny looked at her with wide, terrified eyes. "What?! Jazz no!" he said. "Oh c'mon Danny! it'll be FUN!" she said. She started to push Danny closer to their father. Danny's heels scratched against the floor and he tried to stop. "What are you doing?!?!" he whispered angrily to Jazz. "As a friend, I respect your decisions, but as a sister, I don't!" she responded with a smart look on her face.

"Now Jasmine, if Danny doesn't want to try it, then we're not going to force him." Maddie said. "Aaaaaaaww." Jack exclaimed with a disappointed face. Jazz pouted as she stopped pushing Danny forward. "Fine." She said as she crossed her arms. Danny turned to her angrily. "I am NOT going to let you tickle me crazy!" he snapped. Danny turned intangible and flew up to his room through the ceiling.

Danny locked his door, shut his windows, locked them and pulled the curtains in. After he checked around, he sat on his bed shaking with fear. He didn't even take a chance of changing into human form and having Jazz barge through the door somehow, and tickle him to tears where he won't have a chance to use his powers to defend himself.

Danny's ghost sense suddenly went off. "AAH!" he shrieked. He quickly turned invisible, thinking it could be Ember. But then he heard an annoying call-out. "Beware!! For I am The Box Ghost! I have returned like I swore I would!" Danny's fear turned to anger. His green eyes flashed as he saw The Box Ghost phase through his bedroom wall. "GO AWAY!!" Danny shouted furiously. "Huh?" The Box Ghost said. Danny was still invisible so The Box Ghost didn't know where the shouting came from. Danny rolled his eyes. He stayed invisible and fired a ghost-ray from his finger, hitting The Box Ghost and making him phase through the wall.

The Box Ghost phased through again. "Who dares to blast at The Box Gho-" Danny blasted The Box Ghost again. The Box Ghost got back up. "Uh….okay. So….uh…where ever you are, fear the awesome power of The Box Ghost! I might be back! But….uh….I also might not! Beware!" he shouted. The Box Ghost then left Danny's room. Danny sighed. He turned visible again as he laid down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

There was a knock on Danny's door as he sat up instantly. "Uh….who is it?" he asked. "Danny, it's Jazz." She said. Danny unlocked his door and opened it a crack. "What do you want?" he asked rudely. Jazz pushed the door open and walked into his room. She sat on his bed and sighed. "Look Danny, I didn't mean to cause you trouble down there. I just wanted you to see that being 'sensitive' isn't really that bad. Like I said, it can be fun." She said. "Well it isn't fun for me! It's painful, it's humiliating, it's intriguing, it's…..it's…..terrifying!" he said. "Painful?" she asked. "Yes, painful on the inside." He answered.

"Well anyway, I know it was wrong of me to push you to do something you didn't want to do, I'm sorry." She said. The guilt returned to Danny's chest. Jazz then stood up and pulled out the Poltergeist Pincher from behind her. Danny's eyes got wide. "Jazz?! What are you doing with that thing?!" he asked in concern. Jazz didn't answer. She turned it on and the device started to whine louder and louder as it powered up. "But I don't care how wrong it is. I'm gonna do it one way or another!" she said with a smart look on her face.

Danny was so scared that he couldn't even focus his powers. He backed up more and more until he tripped over a baseball bat lying on the floor. Danny fell to the ground and looked up in fear as Jazz walked toward him, evil smile on her face. The device she held was all powered up and four cables shot out of it, wrapping around Danny's wrists and ankles. "AAAAH!!" he screamed. Danny shook with fear as he saw Jazz press a button on the machine.

A red beam shot out and scanned around Danny's body. A little screen appeared on the device, there was a shape of Danny's body. After it was done scanning, the beam pulled back into the device. Red spots blinked on the most sensitive areas on Danny's body. Apparently there were a lot. "Jazz! No! Don't! PLEASE!!" Danny begged.

Jazz found his begging cute. She pressed the big green button on the device. Tiny wires shot out of the cables wrapped around Danny's arms and legs. The wires grew longer and made there way to Danny's body. They stood still, inches away from the surface of his body.

Jazz was about to press another button until Jack and Maddie barged in. "Jazz! What are you doing?" Maddie asked. "Mom!" Jazz said in surprise. In her reaction, Jazz accidentally pressed the button. The tiny wires started to move. They started to wiggle. Danny watched in fear as they started wiggling on his body. The tips of the wires were so soft, and they tickled all around Danny's body.

The wires scribbled around his armpits, sides, ribs, belly (inside his shirt), waist, chest, wrists, shoulders and elbows. Danny burst out laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! JAHAZZ!! TURN IT OHOFF!! I-IT TICKLES!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Danny laughed. Jack cheered. "HA HA! It works!" he said. "Jazz you let your brother out of that right now!" Maddie instructed. "Uh….okay." she stuttered. She didn't know how to turn it off. She looked around at the buttons.

Danny shook and struggled more and more. He wouldn't stop moving around. "AHAHAHAHAHA!! MAKE IT STOP!! AHAHAHAHA!! I'M-I'M TICKLISH!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Danny screamed. "Jazz let him out now!" Maddie shouted. Jazz pressed a random button and the wires pulled back into the device. Danny breathed in and out. "Phew." He said.

But then, the device started to shake and this time, wires with little feathers on the ends popped out. "AAAAH!!!!" Danny screamed. The wires shot down to Danny's body again and waved all around. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! TURN IT OFF, D-DESTROY IT, DO SOMETHING!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IHIHIHIHIT!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Danny screamed.

"I don't know how to turn it off!" Jazz said to her mother. "Press the red button!" she said. Jazz pressed the first red button she saw. "Not THAT red button!!" Maddie shouted. Two more wires with feathers for tips popped out. But these ones slipped down Danny's boots. They tickled all over the soles, toes and heels of his feet. Danny completely exploded with laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! I'LL-I'LL DO ANYTHING!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! JUST TURN IT OHOHOHOFF!!!!!" Danny wailed. Tears were rolling down his face and his cheeks were turning red. And just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, he had become so weak that the blue rings appeared at his waist, waved over his body and changed into full human form.

Jazz pressed the only other red button on the device. All of the wires and cables pulled back into the device. Danny fell to the floor, gasping for air. Maddie and Jack ran to him. "Danny! My baby! Are you okay?" Maddie asked in concern. Danny didn't respond, he just kept huffing and puffing. Maddie picked him up and laid him down on his bed. "Try and get some rest Honey. We'll see you in the morning." Maddie said as she kissed him goodnight.

Maddie, Jack and Jazz walked out of the room and shut the door. Maddie glared at Jazz angrily. She swiped the Poltergeist Pincher from her hands and walked back down to the lab. Jack whispered into Jazz's ear. "Thanks again for testing out the invention Sweetface." He said. Jack then walked downstairs and into the lab.

Jazz sighed. She peered into Danny's room. She could hear him huffing and puffing as his chest pumped up and down. She walked into his room with the lights still off and sat by his bed. "Danny, if you can hear me right now, I just want to say I'm sorry. And for real this time. It's always hard for an older sister to pull back on tickling her baby brother." She said. Danny turned over to his side. His eyes were closed, cheeks were red, swear on his face and lungs pumping as he said: "I……….hate…..you….."

Jazz wasn't surprised. She decided to leave him alone to sleep. She went back to her room and climbed into bed, thinking about what she did.

Hours passed and everyone was asleep. Danny was under his sheets and snoring away as his ghost sense went off. The blue wisp rose from his mouth and he started to shiver and his teeth started chattering. He suddenly woke up. "What the? Huh? Who's there?" he said. He looked around his room but didn't see anything. He suddenly heard a voice out of nowhere. "Told you I'd be back Kid!" it said. Ember suddenly phased into view above Danny. "AAH!" he shrieked.

"You're comin' with me!" she said. Her fiery hair was about to grab him until he jumped up into the air and changed into Danny Phantom. "I don't think so!" he said. Ember had a clever look on her face and held up a big feather, knowing it was going to creep him out. Danny saw it and backed up. But he backed up into Ember's hair, which had grown behind him and was now wrapped around his wrists and ankles again.

Ember faded along with Danny and disappeared. They reappeared in the Ghost-zone, in Ember's home. "Uh….heh….nice place." He said nervously. "Don't try to sweeten me up Ghost-punk! You're payin' the price and you're gonna pay it now!" she said. Ember held the big feather in her hand. Danny stared at it in fear.

Ember neared more and more. She lifted the hem of Danny's black shirt. Danny's entire body shook. Ember poked his belly with the tip of the feather and all was quiet. She started stroking it around his belly button. Danny was shaking even more now. The feather tickled so much. Danny was biting his lip and smiling as Ember stroked slowly over his belly button.

Suddenly, with no warning, Ember started stroking all over his belly really fast. Danny was now whining and had a big smile on his face. He was about to burst, for the feather was the most ticklish feather he had ever felt. Ember tickled it with her free hand and Danny fell to pieces. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! E-EMBER, PLEASE STOP!! I CAN'T TAKE IT! AHAHAHAHAHA!!! NO!! AHAHAHA!! NOT THE BELLY BUTTON!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" he screamed.

Ember then stroked over to his side. Danny whined even more now. She stroked from his hip all the way up to his ribs. Danny was snickering so much right now, and Ember was stroking slowly this time. She put more pressure on the feather and stroked even faster. Danny couldn't take it anymore, he burst out laughing and trying to kick his feet furiously. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!! PLEASE STOHAHAHAHAHAP!!! I'M-I'M SORRY!! I NEVER MEANT TO BREAK YOU UP!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" he laughed. Ember enjoyed this so much. "I don't care if you meant to or not! I just want to make you suffer! It's what you get!" she said.

Ember then stopped and let Danny breathe. She walked around him to see what she should tickle next. She was behind him when she looked around. She wanted to go from least ticklish, to most. "Hmm, what do you say we tickle your knees next? Perhaps the back of them." She said. "What?! Wait, no!" Danny begged. Ember knelt down and started to stroke the back of his knee anyway. She tickled the back of the other one with her other hand too.

Danny was struggling to bend his legs but her fiery, blue hair was too strong. Danny bit his lip as the corners of his mouth were twitching upward more and more. "C'mon Ghost-brat! Let it all out! Gitchee-gitchee-goo!" she cooed. Danny was struggling and shaking so much more now. Whenever he heard those words, it made everything so much harder.

Danny was already giggling through his clenched teeth. Ember tried it again. "I said, Gitchee-gitchee-goo!" she cooed again. Danny couldn't take it anymore. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!! EMBER, P-PLEASE DON'T!!! MAKE IT STOHAHAHAHAP!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" he laughed. Ember found this very entertaining. She decided to turn up the volume and tickled all over the rest of his legs. Danny howled with laughter the whole time. This was too cruel and torturous to him.

Ember stopped again. Danny hung his head, eyes closed and breathing hard again. "Ember…..please…..I didn't mean it!" he said huffing and puffing. Ember didn't care. She walked around him again, looking around his body. "Hmm, we haven't tried your ribs yet." She said, smiling evilly at Danny. Danny gasped with great fear in his wide, green eyes.

Ember neared the tip of the feather towards his chest. Danny once again tried to back up as much as possible. Ember stroked the feather along each of Danny's ribs. The more she stroked to the side of the ribs, the more Danny wanted to laugh his head off. Danny's lip was quivering and his entire body was shaking. Danny wanted to regain his strength and focus as much as possible but the feather tickled SO much.

Ember was stroking fast too, and Danny was only snickering. She wanted to find a better spot. She decided to walk behind Danny again but she stroked the feather along his body as she walked. "DEH!" Danny shrieked as he jumped when the feather stroked along his underarm.

That got Ember's attention. She walked back to Danny's side. "What was that?" she asked. She swirled the tip of the feather on his underarm. Danny, had already started snickering as a big smile grew on his face. His armpit was extremely ticklish. Ember dropped the feather from her hand. She took both of her index fingers and swirled little circles along both of Danny's underarms. Danny once again burst out laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHA!! PLEASE NO!!! NOHAHAHAHAT THERE!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!! PLEASE I'M-I'M BEGGING YOU!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" he shrieked.

Ember continued to draw circles in his armpits with her fingers. Danny hated this so much. He threw his head all around laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!! PLEASE!!! N-NO MORE!!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!! NO MORE TICKLING!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" he screamed.

Ember didn't stop though, she didn't want to. She wanted Danny to suffer, like she did when Skulker left. And just now a thought came to mind. "When Skulker left, I have been sitting alone and crying at my house for two straight days. Maybe I should tickle this punk to tears." She thought.

Ember did this for about 7 minutes. Danny was wheezing, sweat was running down his face. Danny watched in fright as Ember walked around behind him again. She stood there, looking at his back for a minute.

She ran her finger up his spine as he jumped and squeaked. "Hmm." Ember said as the evil smile returned to her face. she used her first two fingers and made them walk up his spine again. Once they got up to the back of his shoulders, Danny jumped and let out a loud yelp.

Ember found this interesting. Then, with no warning, she quickly started to scribble her fingers around Danny's upper back. Danny lost it. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! NO!! N-NO NOT THERE!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I CA-I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! IT TICKLES TOO MUCH!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" he screamed. Ember continued to lightly scratch at his back. She even continued to scribble as she lowered her hands to his lower back. Danny couldn't take that either. "AHAHAHA!!! PLEASE STOP!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'LL-I'LL DO ANYTHING!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" he begged. But once again, Ember didn't stop. She ran her scribbling fingers back up.

This was horrible to Danny, but it was AWFUL when she started tickling his shoulders. Danny pressed his shoulder against the side of his head but Ember could still get through, no matter how hard he pressed. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! P-PLEASE!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'M-I'M TOO TICKLISH!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! M-MAKE IT STOP!!!" he yelled.

This time, Ember stopped to let Danny breathe again. She picked up the feather in her hand and looked at his shoulders again. Danny could feel her staring at him. He felt a disturbance. "Whatever you're thinking…….don't….you….dare…..do it!" he said huffing and puffing. "Oh but I'm gonna do it. Count on it." she said.

Danny was extremely scared right now. "Well, if you're upper back and shoulders are THAT ticklish…" Danny shivered at that word again. "…then your behind your ears and the back of your neck should be fatally ticklish." She said. Danny was PETRIFIED when he heard those words. He knew that she was spot-on right!

Ember didn't say anything more. She neared the tip of her feather to the back of Danny's shivering neck. She poked him with the tip and Danny yelped. More chills ran down Danny's spine. "This is going to be SO fun." Ember said to herself.

She stroked the tip of the feather in little circles. Danny was already giggling madly. She then started stroking faster and faster, all around the back of his neck, behind his ears and the side of his neck. Danny laughed like a mad-man. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! PLEHHEHEHEHEASE!!!!!!!! NOT THEHEHEHEHEHEHERE!!!!!!! I-IT TICKLES!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! NO MORE!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" He cried. Teardrops were falling from his eyes. So many dropped at once. His cheeks were completely red, his face was wet from all tears and his lungs were on fire!

Danny jumped and threw his head all around but the tickling torture was there to stay. She tickled all over his shoulders as well. Danny howled with more and more laughter. The feather tickled him WAY too much!!! Ember then took the feather. She placed it behind Danny's ear and stroked it all the way down to his shoulder, all the way back up and repeat. "No no no NO NO NO NO NO NO NOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! W-WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE TICKLING?!?!?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Danny shrieked as Ember stroked it from his shoulder to the back of his ear again. Ember waved the feather all around the back of poor Danny's neck. She'd even stroke it up more to his white hair, which made Danny laugh a whole lot louder.

His face was on fire as well. It hurt from smiling so much, and all the tears running down his face made it tickle a bit around his cheeks. Ember continued to wave her long ticklish feather all around the back of Danny's tender, ticklish neck. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! E-EMBER PLEASE!!!!!!! I-I CAN FIX EVERYTHING!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I'LL GET YOU BACK TOGETHER!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! I S- I SWEAR!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" he screamed. Ember pulled back. "You can?" she asked, even though she had doubt.

Danny hung his head, gasping, wheezing and sniffling from all the crying. He then looked at her and nodded. "Yeah…….if you……..can just gimme……..a chance………I'll……..set everything straight." He answered. Ember turned away from him. She tapped her chin as she thought. She then turned back around. "I don't believe you!" she snapped. She then started to tickle Danny's underarms with the feather. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! N-NO PLEASE!!!!! I REALLY CAN!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! STOP IT!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! C'MON SERIOUSLY!!! C-CUT IT OUT!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" he begged. Ember still didn't believe him though. She just continued to torture the ghost-teen.

This made her feel a lot better. She then tickled his side with the feather and tickled his underarm with her free hand. "Gitchee-gitchee-goo!" she cooed again. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! PLEASE JUST GIMME A- AHAHAHAHAHAHA- A CHANCE!!! I PROMISE I'LL FIX IT!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! JUST MAKE IT STOHAHAHAHAHAP!!!!!" He shrieked. Ember stopped and looked at him. "You really think you can get me and Skulker back together?" she asked. Danny nodded. "And what happens if you don't?" she asked. Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"How about, if you don't get us back together, this is your fate? I get to tickle you to DEATH!" she suggested. But before Danny could say anything. "Glad you agree. Now let's go get my Skulky back!" she said. She dropped the feather and her hair released Danny.

Ember and Danny were soon talking with Skulker and Kitty. Danny explained everything that happened, how he was sorry, and how he didn't mean to say that stuff. Skulker thought. "I don't know." He said. "C'mon Dude. Look at her, she wants you back." Danny said. He showed how Ember was looking to the ground in sadness. "Plus, my life depends on your answer!" he whispered. Skulker didn't care about that part. He looked at Ember's sad, hurt face. he then turned to Kitty. "Get lost!" he said. Kitty gasped. Skulker walked over to Ember and cheered her up as they walked away together.

Kitty was left standing there crying. Danny was about to walk over and cheer her up, but then he thought and decided he didn't want to take any chances. Besides, Johnny walked over to her and lifted her chin. "Hey Baby. You still wanna come home with me?" he asked sweetly. Kitty smiled at him as they hugged and walked back home as well.

So Danny was floating there about to head home until he saw Jazz in the Specter Speeder. "Danny! Are you alright?!" she asked in concern. Danny crossed his arms and turned his back on her rudely. "Danny, c'mon I'm really sorry about doing all of that to you. But just try to think about it, wasn't it at least a little fun?" she asked. Danny turned back around to her. He then had a smile on his face. "Nope." He answered.

"But that's okay, because I can't change who I am." He said. Jazz smiled back at him. "C'mon, I'll drive you home." She said. Danny climbed into the Specter Speeder and sat beside her. They both then rode home together and slipped through the Fenton Portal. They were soon back in the lab as they walked out. "Thanks Jazz." He said. She nodded.

He was about to turn around and go to bed when he noticed an evil grin on her face. "Jazz?" he asked. She started walking up to him and wiggling her fingers. Even though Danny was scared, a smile grew on his face. "Oh no you don't!" he said pointing his finger to her. Jazz ran up and tackled Danny to the floor. "Jazz! Don't you dare!" he said with the smile still on his face.

But then she dug her fingers into his armpits and scribbled them all around. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! JAZZ NO!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I-I DON'T WANT TO BE TICKLED RIGHT NOW!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! GET OFF ME!!!!" he shouted. Jazz stayed on top of him though, tickling his overly-sensitive underarms. "Is my baby brother ticklish? Why yes I think he IS! Tickle tickle tickle Danny! Tickle my baby brother! Your so ticklish Danny! Gitchee-gitchee-goo!" she teased. Danny laughed so much harder now. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! STOHAHAHAHAHAP!!! I'M NOT A BABY!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!! I-I'M 14 FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" he laughed.

"Gitchee-gitchee-goo Danny! Tickle tickle tickle the little Ghost-boy! Tickly tickly tickly! Isn't my baby brother the cutest when he's ticklish? Yes he is! Gitchee-gitchee-goo!" she taunted. Danny found this embarrassing. He hated being called a baby by his older sister. "AHAHAHAHAHA!!! JAZZ PLEASE!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! CUT IT OUT!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" he shouted.

Jazz then pulled back and started to tickle his sides. "I wanna hear you say it Danny. Or I'll just have to keep calling you my TICKLISH baby brother. Tickle tickle little Danny Phantom! My baby brother is SO ticklish! Aren't you adorable when you're tickled like this? Yes you are!" he teased. Danny laughed louder and louder. "AHAHAHAHA!!! OKAY, OKAY YES!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'M-I'M TICKLISH!!! I'M YOUR TICKLISH BABY BROTHER!!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!! NOW G-GET OFF!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!" he shouted.

Jazz stopped tickling him and stood back up. "Thank you." She said. She walked over to the stairway, leaving Danny sprawled out on the ground, wheezing. "See you in the morning…….BABY bro." she said as she giggled. She turned out the lights and left. Danny didn't want to get up. He just wanted to lay there. "Is she ever gonna stop calling me that?" he asked himself.


End file.
